lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Werebereus/Mheetu
Mheetu is the main character in the stores Scar's reign and End of Tyranny Appearance Mheetu has a flowing black mane like Scar(albeit thicker and not as scruffy) and slit lime green eyes. His fur is bright cream with a noticeable tint of red and his features are overall outsider. He is lanky, but not as much as Scar or any of the outsiders and over his right eye are three vertical scars. Personality As a cub Mheetu is just like any other cub; Mischievous and intolerant of boredom. But as he begins to adapt to the harsh environment he becomes manipulative, calm but impulsive, cold, uncaring, but this is just a front to deal with the famine and violence as well as cause his father Scar to become paranoid, self-conscious and eventually screw up. He has softs spots for certain characters, namely Tama and his cousin Hala. Cub As a cub, Mheetu was often picked at and avoided by Chumvi and Kula for befriending Haki, Dhalila and Imara; Three Hyena cubs. Tojo and Nala protected him, but never understood him. Sarafina loved him dearly but was slightly dissapproving of his relationship with the Hyenas. Tama teased Mheetu and Protected him as well, also becoming a life long friend(and later mate). Tama, Mheetu, Haki, Imara, and Dhalila investigate the Elephant Graveyard after Chumvi and Kula accuse them of being to afraid to go to prove the other cub wrong. It is here they learn of Zix's rebellion, are discovered, and chased back to pride rock where a fierce battle takes place. Sarafina is lost in the crossfire and Mheetu is devastated, blaming himself. Young Adult As a young adult the neglect by his father and harassment by Chumvi and Kula has drastically warped Mheetu's personality. He has adapted to the harsh environment and Zix's words of how Scar used the hyenas as pawns sinks in. He has turned out alot like Scar: Cold, Calculating, Sarcastic, Manipulating, Power-hungry and also like Scar, he plans to use deadly force and steal the throne from his father. Haki disagrees but Mheetu quickly changes his mind with intimidation. Rafiki overhears his plan and tries to convince him murdering his father and warring with rebels with the loyals will only cost the lives of his friends and the pride. Adult Mheetu appears as a full adult in End of Tyranny. He has taken on first-born prince Nuka as his own son to keep him safe from any harm Scar may have conjured up for the cub, while repelling the second born heir Aheri. The birth of the twin cubs is a slendid oppurtinity to further get the hyenas on his side. He talks with Dhalila and Haki, who are both tired of waiting around doing nothing. Mheetu reassures them both their revenge will come soon and that 'good things come to those who wait'. He tells them not only will they have Scar's life, but his newborn heirs as well. Haki questions the morality of this act, and Mheetu assures them he harbors no positive feeling towards his younger brother. Tropes *'Names to Run Away from really Fast': The Loyal Hyenas to Mheetu. Then again he IS Scar's son and in much better condition. Then of course there's his army of rebel hyenas that everyone else gossips about. *'UtopiaJustifiesTheMeans': The reason Mheetu is willing to risk the life of every lioness, his friends, family and allies is so he become king and, I quote 'Fix what Scar has broken'. *'Dark is not Evil':Mheetu piercing green eyes, shimmering black claws and a coal black mane to match, but the same cannot be said about his heart or intentions. *'Hey! It's that voice!': DC Douglas voices Mheetu and uses almost the exact same voice he uses for Wesker. *'Jerk With a Heart of Gold': Mheetu. Having Zira smack his sister unconscious was for the greater good it seems. *'UnfortunateImplications':Scar hates Sarafina. Sarafina hates Scar. So how exactly did Mheetu come to be...? *'Large Ham' *'Lightning bruiser': Mheetu single handedly takes on multiple rebel Hyenas before Dhalila steps in. Averted slightly when he almost loses to Chumvi when they(FINALLY)fight. *'Shout out': Lots of 'em from Mheetu. "Nothing but loathsome huma-er HYENAS!" *'Future Badass': Mheetu was pretty wimpy as a kid but Gains a few Levels in Badass as an adult. *'Big Bad Duumvirate': Zira and Mheetu work together for a while(until we find out he's just using her and is not really evil) *'Glowing Eyes of Doom': Especially in the dark. *'Shiny Midnight Black': Mheetu and Scar's manes Quotes Category:Blog posts Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Deleted Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists